1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology capable of displaying gray scale by using a subfield driving scheme.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, there has been proposed a subfield driving scheme in which an on voltage or an off voltage is selectively applied to a display element (e.g., liquid crystal element) in each of a plurality of subfields obtained by dividing a field (for example, see JP-A-2003-114661). Further, JP-A-2008-241975 discloses a technology of storing a code (hereinafter, referred to as “driving code”), which indicate an on voltage or an off voltage in each subfield, in a storage circuit for each gray scale in a state in which the codes have been compressed.
The code (hereinafter, referred to as “compression code”) after compression in JP-A-2008-241975 includes a first portion, which designates the number of subfields in which an on voltage is applied and being continuous in a field, and a second portion which designates an on voltage or an off voltage in each of the remaining subfields in the field. Thus, as compared with a configuration of storing a driving code in a non-compression state, the capacity necessary for a storage circuit is reduced.
However, in JP-A-2008-241975, since the second portion of the compression code designates a voltage (on voltage/off voltage) in each subfield, if the total number of subfields in a field is increased to realize multilevel gray scale, the data amount of the second portion is increased proportionally to the total number of the subfields. Therefore, a case may occur in which the capacity necessary for the storage circuit cannot be sufficiently reduced.